Going Through Hell and Back
by NverSayNver
Summary: Getting a phone call from an unknown number scares you.  Getting a text from an unknown number telling you that your lover is in the hospital in a coma, scares the shit out of you. Seeing your lover in a bed, on the verge of death was one way you did not plan on living your life.  Sure it was a small fight, but it wasn't the way that you expected your life to be turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

**BIG THANKS to Mussofan04, for reading and editing this story**

**Going Through Hell and Back**

You were home one night, reading over your material for Anatomy. Books and clothes were strewed all around your little apartment, but you were really focused on the last text that you had received.

You didn't know the number, but you had a sneaking suspicion. You thought that it was a prank. It makes sense, you were the ex-girlfriend of the most well know superstar in the world. When you had gone public in your junior year of high school, everyone was jealous. You were dating Shane Grey, and he loved you for who you were. The two of you went out for about five years, and were considering getting married after you finished college. But that didn't happen, because right now you were in your room, and he was miles away, and apparently in the hospital.

You called the number back, to make sure that it was real and not another prankster trying to get on your nerves. It had been only a few weeks since the both of you had technically broken up. He was touring around the world and you had been too busy with your school work. You had gotten into a fight and realized that maybe both of you just needed a break.

That was the idea, but what really happened was that for the first week, you had become depressed. You really loved this guy. You loved him enough that you both broke your purity vows. Word didn't get out about that, luckily. He never publically had yours on display; he put your ring on a chain and wore it under his shirt or even in his pocket. He addressed his missing ring on his finger to be a promise ring that he had given to you. You were okay with that because the two of you knew that there was going to be a future.

The phone rang and rang. You swore that there had never been these many rings ever before. When someone picked up the phone, you used all the energy that you had in your body; which wasn't a lot; to say a shaky hello.

The voice on the other side seemed torn. You realized the voice at once and your assumptions were right, it was someone you knew. It was his brother.

He told you the story.

It was one of the worst accidents that the area had ever seen. The car itself had crashed against the tree, and the tree had fallen right onto the car. The doctors and paramedics, along with the police force had told his family that he would not survive. That there was only a slim chance that he would and if he did, that he would be forever paralyzed.

At this point you were in tears. You quickly jotted down the hospital name and room number with shaky hands and then realized that it was the hospital that you were just at this morning to complete your rotations. He was close to here?

You quickly grab your bag, jam in your wallet, some pens, and anything that could become useful. Grabbing your keys and putting on some shoes you rushed to your car. What you might have forgotten in the rush of things was that it was Mid-January and in the Jersey area the weather got cold. You were currently only in a tank, a pair of shorts and some Uggs, considering that you were going to sleep shortly before you got that text that would screw up your life.

You didn't care. The cold did not affect you, because right now adrenaline was coursing through your veins, your mind focused on him, and only on him. On the way to the hospital, your brain was playing back the times and memories that you had with him.

How you two first met, how he had set up your first ever date. How he bought you the sweetest things every time that he would come visit or whenever you visited him. How his hugs felt or piggy back rides through the park; the way his arms held your legs tight so you wouldn't fall. The way that his kisses felt; sweet and soft, to the way that his hugs made you feel loved. How they way that he held you while you were sleeping made you feel protected against anything the world could throw at you. The way that he would be able to joke with you so casually; and calls that you got from him being too ecstatic about something, to just texting you really sweet things when he knew that you were cramming for a test. He knew you better than anyone else in the world, and right now, he was on the verge of death.

You quickly get to the hospital and get into the parking garage finally finding a place to park on the third level. You run to the elevator to take you into the hospital. You walk into the main lobby you are greeted with a weird look coming from the receptionist, who looks half dead, but you don't blame her, after all it was 3:30 in the morning.

You quickly get onto the third floor walking to the ER waiting room where family and friends would stay. You walk in and you see his parents, brothers and his two sisters-in-law, Caitlyn and Danielle.

Everyone looks towards you and that's when you lose it. Tears immediately fall down you face as you step closer to them. His mom is the first to get out of her seat and come rushing towards you to greet you in a hug, and soon everyone else is around the both of you giving you a hug. You waited in that room for about three hours, sitting there with his family in the silence, with tears falling down your face, rolling steadily.

Soon his mother told you to go home and that school was more important. That he wouldn't want you to skip a day. You didn't mention to her that you had to be at the same place in less than an hour. You just agree and leave. His brothers volunteer to walk you back but you just deny them. They knew that it was one hell of a night, not only for them, but for you too. You forgot to ask why Shane was at THIS hospital, the one so close to where you live.

You get to the parking lot and get your car out. You look at the clock and realize that you only had 45 minutes to get ready and come back.

Getting home, you quickly take off all of your clothes and take a well-deserved hot shower. You quickly rinse and just put some clothes on. Not doing your make-up and hair because you couldn't deny the fact that you were just going to cry more during the day.

You grabbed your bag and a book, and went back to the hospital. You parked again but this time in the special parking spot you got. Realizing that you still had a good 10 minutes, you went back up to where Shane's family was. They were all still there. You did not want to walk right in there, as you realized that you were his ex-girlfriend, and that it was better to leave his family alone for a while.

You go to where you had to go. The doctor in charge was telling everyone about how there was a very dangerous accident last night and how he would like you all too see the patient and the damage he had sustained. What you didn't know was that they were talking about Shane. Groups of you go in. There were only 10 of you, so only 5 went in at a time. You were part of the second group. Leaning your head back against the headrest you realize that you didn't sleep all night.

As soon as you go in you realize who was on the bed. It was Shane.

He was bandaged everywhere and connected to different fluids. He had a mask and was on life support. You wanted to punch someone, especially the doctor who thought that it would be a good idea for the medical students to see his state. You were almost angry that people were observing him.

You walked out in tears. A few people called out your name but you didn't care. You had to get out of the room. You walked out and sat down and you started crying. It wasn't normal crying, but it was enough crying that soon you were told to go home, and come back when you felt better. But you knew that you couldn't. So you went back to his family. They didn't ask any questions and they were all done crying.

In the background you could hear the faint noise of the TV mentioning Shane and his accident. It was that a drunk driver had come and hit his car and it went spinning right into the tree. You sat down and did all you could do, cry and pray.

…

It has been a week. A week and Shane was still on life support. You had gone back yesterday, after taking a few personal days off, ready to begin. But that didn't mean that you were emotionally ready. You went to visit him more than his family had. They were all living in a nearby hotel, and occasionally someone stopped by your house to check up on you.

Today was a late night for you, something that was expected. You had to be on call, or something of that sort. After you were finished you went to Shane's room. He was in a medical induced coma, as they wanted to have him sleep off the pain. He wasn't doing well and his chance of survival was decreasing steadily. He had a punctured lung and internal bleeding along with a few broken ribs. He had also lost so much blood; and you had donated so much blood as you two were the same blood type.

You just sat by his bed. Tears were falling and all that you did was reach out for his hand that wasn't broken. You tried to squeeze it to see if he would be able to squeeze your hand back. He didn't, and that made you cry more. You just sat there, with your head on the bed crying.

You were lucky that the nurse let you stay and that the next day was a Saturday. You never wanted to leave him. You would do anything for him, including giving up your life, just so that he could live.

You didn't sleep much that night either. You had your head resting on the bed, holding his hands occasionally squeezing it. You stayed in the room, until someone came in the morning to see him. It was Jason and Danielle. They were like your own brother and sister.

You stayed in the room with them for a while until Danielle asked you to come with her to get something to eat. She could read you clearly; she knew that you hadn't eaten in a while and honestly you just weren't hungry.

She brought you down. You didn't feel like eating, so she got you a Gatorade and a Chewy Bar, leading you to a table, to make sure that you ate.

"Mitchie you have to eat," She told you, placing the bar and drink closer towards you.

"I'm not hungry, Dani," you reply bluntly.

"Mitchie, I know that you haven't eaten. You've spent your whole day here for school and you spend a majority of nights with him. Honey you have to eat,"

"What if he doesn't make it?" you asked Dani, with tears pooling at your eyes. "I don't know what I would do without him. These last few weeks were hell. What if I lose him forever?" You say, tears finally falling.

"Mitchie, he is a fighter. He will make it," She tried to tell you, reaching for your hand.

But you knew yourself that there was a very low chance of him making it. You had heard the doctors talking in the hallways, on TV, and the people also. Everyone was sure that he was not going to make it, but you did not want to believe them.

"How am I supposed to live? We were supposed to get married, right? Before we took a break? He promised me." You told her, showing her the ring that you still wore around your finger.

At this point you were unable to create coherent sentences.

"Mitchie, you have to eat. He would want you to not eat," Dani kept on telling you.

That was what everyone was telling you; how he wouldn't want you to do something, like miss a day of school, or not eat in few hours. You get it that their family member was in the hospital, but for you, he was more. He was your best friend; soul mate; lover; protector. If he died, there would be no point for you to actually live. But of course, you did not blowup at her, you were at a point where you didn't have enough courage to yell at someone.

It took a while for your sobs to subside. Dani quickly wiped her face of tears. You looked at her face clearly, and realized she didn't look like herself. Her face looked like she had been crying a lot and she was also sleep deprived. You knew that if you looked in the mirror that you would look the same way, or even worse.

You grabbed the drink and took a sip. Soon you drank the whole thing. You didn't want to eat the bar, so you just gave it back to her and made the way back upstairs.

You went back into his room, and went to sit in the same seat you were in for hours. You took his hand again. It was still warm. Holding his hand, it made you think more of what used to be your relationship. How his hands were always warm, how they tickled you; the way that they would hold you.

You touch his fingers. They were still callused due to playing the guitar. You remember the way that those were the fingers that had wiped away many tears. That those were the fingers that once housed the ring that you had around your left hand ring finger. You turn his hand around and touch his palm; the very palm that provided you with the warmth that you needed when you needed it; the one that would always be planted on your cheek whenever you two were in a make out session.

This brought down harder tears. You knew that Jason and Danielle were in the room. But you didn't mind. They knew about your relationship. They were there since the beginning. They would know that you were the one to be crying the most.

So you did just that. You cried and cried. Until there were no more tears. Until you sat there hiccupping.

You look up to see that Jason had left, but you could hear someone outside of the curtain crying, and you saw Danielle. She had tears in her eyes and looking at you made her cry more.

If someone walked in they would have thought that all of you were crazy. Well at least till they would see the reason why you would be crying.

It was finally late at night when you left. You knew you had to because you were there too long, you looked like a zombie and you smelled, bad.

You got home, and took a shower. But that didn't stop you from crying. That's probably all that you did. You haven't even responded to phone calls from your parents. So the next morning you weren't surprised when they came knocking at your door with packed bags. They told you that they had seen you on TV, leaving the hospital, with tears down your face and your state of being, and they decided the come down and see you and Shane. You didn't say anything. You just sat there and cried into your mother's arms. An hour later, you were soon driving down that same familiar path that you had been taking for the past week. Even though he was in intensive care, a little money and the family was able to see him whenever. You and your parents made it to the hospital. It was colder, but you still didn't care. You were in his sweatpants and his Northface jacket that he had left at your house.

You knew that it was a bad idea to be wearing it, but you just had to.

You make it back in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Grey were there. Mrs. Gray was sitting in a chair looking over at the window, just clearly looking out. You looked at her appearance, and realized how hard it had to be for her too. Her son was still on the verge of death. He was in a room, on life support, which meant that when they take him off, and he doesn't live, it would affect the both of you the hardest probably.

She soon got up when she registered that you were back. She sent you a small smile, until she realized that your parents were there also. She got up. You look at your parents and see hurt written all over your father's face, and your mother had tears pooling in her eyes.

They hadn't heard from you, and all that they had to learn Shane's condition from was the TV. Even you knew that they were sugar coating it to a maximum effect.

Soon your parents and his parents decided that they should go downstairs to talk for a while. They asked you if you wanted to come, but you politely declined. You sat back down in the seat that Mrs. Grey was sitting in. You took the position that you had been in every time you were in the room. You grabbed his hand, held it, occasionally squeezing it, while looking at him, or resting your head on the bed.

You didn't realize that you had fallen asleep until you were being shook up. You woke up and saw that it was your mom. Looking out of the window, you saw that it was dark, and the clock on the wall displayed that it was 11 o'clock. You had been asleep for a while.

You went home, showed your parents the guest room, which you were provided with and then go into your room. You don't bother to change. You flop onto the bed, and try to sleep. But to you sleeping was a joke. You were half awake the whole night, and you were awake an hour before you had to get up.

You took a shower, and left a note for your parents. They knew where you were going, but you were always the good girl, and left notes.

…

For three weeks the whole cycle went around and Shane was still on life support. Soon the time came around for them to take him off, and see if he could be stable by himself. Since it was a big hospital, and his family had allowed it, medical students would be able to see how to save a life. You were excused. Someone ass finally was able to connect that you were his girlfriend (no one but your families knew of the 'break' you two were on). You still wanted to be there. You didn't have to do anything. All you had to do was look in through the glass door. It was like something you would see in those TV dramas, like _Grey's_ _Anatomy_ or _House_. The doctors got there and sterilized. Soon Shane was brought in with his medical machinery following.

They tested him and everything, and that was when they tried to turn off life support. It didn't work. The line went flat, and you were in hysterics. Your friends tried to calm you down but it didn't work. They soon got out the heart reviving machines. They quickly placed everything on his body. In a few seconds everything was chaotic. Shane was jumping up and down on the bed, due to the electrical impulses, the nurses were checking his heartbeat every time after an impulse, doctors kept on thinking of other ways to help him, but the line was still left flat. You were in the fetal position on the floor, crying and screaming, and cursing at the doctors, even though they couldn't hear anything through the soundproof glass. They did it a few more times with no luck. The last try that they attempted, his heartbeat came back; it worked.

The machines got back on, his heart was working, he was alive. Doctors and nurses began to put things away, and stick in new needles. You didn't care at that moment, if they were cutting him open to fix something. He was alive. He was not dead. He would not die he was alive and breathing on his own. You wanted to run out, but you couldn't. The doctor went out to tell his family. Tears of joy were falling down your face in steady streams.

Soon you were all let out.

You probably scared the shit out of people earlier. You were literally on the floor about half an hour ago, banging and kicking and cursing and yelling, and now you were happy and joyful tears were spilling out of your eyes. You immediately make it back to the waiting room, where his family was, and so was yours. His mom gets up and hugs you, and so does everyone else in the room, including your own parents.

You knew, however, that even though he was off life support he could still be paralyzed. He had broken almost everything in that crash, but you were okay with him just being alive.

The doctors had told all of you that Shane would have to be left alone for a while. This meant no visiting. You all went home, and for the first time since his accident, you were finally able to sleep.

Rotations continued and word got out that Shane was surviving. Fans were all happy, everyone was praying and doctors were amazed, that he was able to survive.

It took two weeks until you were finally allowed to see him. You waited to go last. He was still 'sleeping', and you really wanted his family to get in there first, because you would have no idea what would happen when you would see him. You knew that he was alive and breathing on his own. There were more chances of survival and paralysis then death now.

Soon Nate and Caitlyn came out. That was your cue on going in. You walk in and take the seat that was closest to the bed. You knew what to do now. You had to speak to him. See if he could provide you with any responses.

First you grab his hand and squeeze it. Still it was the same, as it had been. You brought it up to your lips to kiss it. You began talking to him. It was normal things. Like what had happened. How you were balancing school and him right now. How you never wanted to take a break with him, and how you realized that it was one of the most stupid mistakes ever. After that, you began telling him the news of what had happened in the past month and a half since he was asleep. How Caitlyn was three months pregnant and finished morning sickness. How they had to bring her away from him for a while so that she would not stress too much and miscarry. How big she was getting and how worried Nate was. You then told him about his mom. How she kept on crying. How she looks. Clear dark circles under her eyes and bloodshot eyes. You added in that actually everyone looked like that.

It had been half-an-hour and soon a nurse came in and told you he needed rest. You were about to tell her to shut the fuck up, but you decided against it and just agreed. You pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead and left.

…

A week went by again and you were going to your parent's house. You finished your rotations at that hospital, but you canceled the next one you were scheduled for. Shane was the same, but he was now responding. You had just left his bed after he squeezed your hand back. It was a miracle. You called his whole family over and soon they were there, squeezing his hand one after another, but he didn't do it to their hands. They let you take the seat again. You grabbed his hand in case he would squeeze again and that was when he did. His family saw his hand flex. Doctors took it as a good sign.

You know that you should have stayed, but you hadn't gone home in a while. About two months, and you kinda missed your room.

You also knew that it might be a safe haven, as there had been more paparazzi then normal trying to chase you down wherever you went.

You get home, and bring your bags in. Your parents didn't know about your coming, as you wanted to surprise them. They were getting worried about you, and with work and everything they couldn't skip anymore days.

So you spent two whole weeks home, or you were supposed to. You were receiving update from Shane's family. Usually there were only one or two a day, just telling you that he was okay.

You made it back to your place and went straight to the hospital. He was making a progression, but he was still in a coma. He was to wake up any day. You went to his room as he was still in the same room when he was admitted the first night. The flowers were changed and he had new balloons by his bed side. You take the seat that you had been sitting in for months and retook the position in which you were also in for months. You squeezed his hands, and he actually squeezed back. You talked to him, and he squeezed back. You were crying, knowing that it was hard for him to wake up.

Soon it was 3 in the morning and Nate had come. He looked tired, but you couldn't blame him. His wife was pregnant and his older brother was in the hospital. He told you to go home, and sleep. He also told you that he should be waking up soon, and that he would call you when he did.

You did exactly that. You went to sleep. You knew you should have stayed, but then you thought that there might be a reason why Nate was there at 3 in the morning. The love of your life was on the bed, but one of his older brothers was on the bed. He was only 22, the same age as you, but he still looked up to him, even though he was married.

You woke up soon to your phone ringing. You picked it up groggily, and that was when Nate told you the news. You quickly jumped out of bed, put on some sweats, combed your hair back, brushed your teeth, and got into your car speeding down the street to get to the hospital. You looked in the clock and saw that it was 3. You slept for a good 12 hours, probably the most you had ever gotten since you and Shane had last talked.

You drove into the parking tower, grabbed a parking spot and quickly made your way to his room. He was awake and calling for you. His parents were in there. He actually woke up when Nate was there. He had called everyone including you, but Shane only wanted to see you at that moment. You ran upstairs, there were tears falling down your face. But this time they were happy tears. You made it to his room and they had just performed a bunch of tests. He was supposed to sleep, and have only a minimal numbers of family members in the room, so that he would not be crowded and have a chance of falling back into a coma. You would have let his parents go in. They would be more important, but he only wanted you. He had actually been calling your name apparently since he had woken up. You met his family there. You asked his parents if they wanted to go in, but they wanted you to go in first. Taking a deep breath you slowly stepped in.

You stopped at the sight. There he was lying in the bed, with his eyes open a little. As soon as he saw you, he let out in a little whisper, "Mitch?"

"Hey," You said walking up to his bed, and taking a seat.

"How are you feeling?" you asked him.

"Funny" he replied, "My legs feel kinda like jelly. I can't move them, and there's this weird thing attached to them, that's like blowing and massaging them,"

"That's because you were in a car accident,"

"Oh, that explains the hospital room," he says sarcastically.

"Shut up, you almost died. Wait no, you did die,"

"Did I really?" he asked.

"Yea, for a good minute your heart failed."

"I'm sorry."

"You should rest," You say, as you notice his eyes keep dropping closed, him fighting it.

"So should you," He said. He probably saw your eyes, and the bags below them. It would take a while till they would disappear.

"You need the rest,"

"I thought that when you wake up from a coma, it's good for you not to sleep,"

"The doctors want you to sleep. Come on, sleep. Your eyes are drooping. I'll stay till you fall asleep." You tell him

"Promise?" he asked you.

"Yes, I promise," You leaned over and sealed it with a kiss on his lips, and grabbed his hand, tangling your fingers together.

He lies like that, giving you a quick smile, before he closes his eyes. It took less than 5 minutes for him to fall asleep. You knew that you were going to blow up on him, but you just weren't going to do it now.

You stayed in for a while watching him leave then left the room. You were wiping the tears from your eyes as you were walking outside. His family is there. You breathe out, "He's alive!" Of course they knew that, but he was awake. His mother came up to you, and the both of you cried in each other's arms. Everyone hugged each other. You hugged everyone, including Caitlyn. If you looked at her carefully, you could see the little protruding tummy.

You stayed longer and all of you left the hospital together. They wanted to keep Shane for a whole day, without visits, so that they could fix everything and see how he was doing. His internal bleeding had stopped, and his ribs were almost fixed. His legs, had been broken, but they have been in casts.

You go home, where you invite all of Shane's family. You order a bunch of food and eat. It was the first time that you were all happy, in a while. Shane was awake and alive.

The next day, you acted upon Shane's words and decided to sleep. Even though they told all of you no visitors it didn't stop Nate and Caitlyn; also the fact that she was becoming very emotional at anything.

You slept in the whole day, and took a very long shower the next. As soon as you got out of the shower you got a phone call. It was Nate.

He was ecstatic, telling you that Shane woke up and how he was acting normal since last night. He could now sit up, which was a good sign. You quickly changed into something presentable. Taking out a cardigan and tank with skinny jeans, you quickly put them on with a jacket and you were out. You got to the hospital, and went to the new room that they had moved Shane into. You waited outside while his parents were inside. There was a limit. Everyone else went already; you were the only one left.

You waited outside thinking about what you were going to say. If it was going to be awkward, yesterday, he was still asleep. According to Nate, he was now acting regular.

What you didn't know was that Mrs. Grey was telling Shane about you. How broken you had been. How you were crying. How you saw him almost die.

Soon they came out. They both gave you a hug, and then told you that he was waiting for you.

As soon as you walked in he said, "What the fuck are you wearing?" with a slight smile on his face.

You knew that the real Shane was back. The one that would always be able to joke with you, make you smile, make everything seem okay. But you weren't going to be easy on him. You knew that he wasn't going back into a coma so you finally burst.

"Me! I am wearing fucking clothes while you are in fucking band aids and casts. Do you know how much I fucking hate you right now? What were you fucking thinking of when you were driving around at night? Did you wanna fucking kill me? How about your fucking mother! Do you know that I watched you fucking die. No probably not. You were the one in a coma for a whole fucking two months. You were dead for about a minute you jackass. I had to see you in fucking band aids and blood all over. Then I had to see you being electrocuted because you fucking died." You were yelling and using your hands all over.

"You finished?" he asked calmly.

"NO! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" you yelled.

"Done now?" he asked again.

You ignored his question and took a seat from across his bed. You took a good look at him. He looked healthier than when you had seen him since yesterday. He was bald because they had to do some surgery on his brain. His facial hair was prickling a little, but that was only because the nurses kept him shaved, and sponge bathed. Still he looked amazing as usual.

You lost it. The fact that he was alive and able to talk and respond made you cry. Tears were falling down your face, while you were mumbling the same lines again.

"You're alive." You repeated again and again. He looked at you like you were crazy but you expected him to look at you that way. You didn't care if he looked at you with anger on his face. The fact that he was alive was enough

"Wow, I must have missed a lot." He said.

"You're an ass! I was only nice to you before because you just woke up. You scared the fuck out of me. What did you expect me to do without you living?" you ask him. He knew it was a rhetorical question and stayed quiet as you spoke again. "Just answer one question, what were you doing around here?" It was something that had been bothering you for a while, and no one had the answers.

"I had to come and see you. I couldn't handle the break anymore," He said, using his good hand to make quotes around break. He was still weak, you could tell. Your heart almost sank that he was here because he had to see you and that made tears well up in your eyes.

"I want to hate you and hit you and cry, but I can't. You bled so much, and I think that your mom and I ran out of tears," you said.

"Doesn't look like it, they were all crying," he said.

"What do you expect, you woke up after two months!" you said. You would have cursed, but you knew that you went over your daily quota of cursing for about a month.

"Was it really two months?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Wow."

"I hate you."

"I love you" he responded.

This was what both of you really were. This was your relationship and you never ceased to amaze everyone.

Shane was paralyzed. He couldn't walk. Hip down. The fans were all mad. But it wasn't a very bad form of paralysis. He was to fix up all of his bones and body, and then he would have to start therapy for paralysis.

It was tough, he was a fighter, and you knew that much already. The fans were scared, everyone else was, including yourself, but you didn't let anyone see that. When he was discharged from the hospital, a good two months later, he was moved into your house, or apartment or whatever you wanted to call it. You had put you studying to the side and your parents understood. Shane didn't even understand why you had ever wanted to go to college, being the fact that he had enough money for the both of you and probably enough to feed the population of Jersey for a whole day.

You helped him. Every day you saw him in that hospital room you realized how much it had killed you. He could have been dead. It was the worst accident, in years. Most people would have died, but he survived.

His therapy sessions weren't easy either. He started by moving his toes then his foot and finally his legs but a good four months until he could finally feel his legs. They were finally part of his body again. By this time, he was already an Uncle though. Caitlyn had given birth to a 6 pound 2 oz. baby girl, but at a different hospital, as Hackensack Hospital had started to give you nightmares.

They then focused on him walking and standing. First his feet just landing on the floor was hard. Just to swing his legs of the bed was agonizing. You hid yours tears but you died seeing him in so much pain. Sometimes you would leave to get coffee, or that's what he thought when you just needed a moment to let the tears fall. The first time he stood up was amazing but two seconds and he immediately sat down shaky. It took 6 months for him to take about 8 steps without fall.

After 9 months he was finally able to walk again with a walker no less, 2 more months he had a cane and weeks after that he could walk by himself, slowly but he was doing a lot better. Another 5 more and he learned how to jog, and another 6 more he was back to normal.

When he was able to walk with his walker, he asked you to marry him. You jumped at the chance because there was no way you were letting him go. We weren't going to have a break again, you loved him and both of you learned your lesson. You got married when he could walk by himself. You didn't want it to extravagant but that's what he wanted and you let him give you a fairytale day. He wanted to treat you like a princess and he definitely did, you were glad that he enjoyed it after all it was his special day too. You eventually finished med-school and worked as none other but Connect 3's tour doctor. So you got to go wherever they went. But it wasn't like you weren't allowed to go otherwise. You were surprised he was allowed to go on tour, but really happy for him, it was what he loved. Shane was never letting you leave his side.

Sometimes at night you think back to the days and nights of the hospital way back when. You remember the pain you felt, the pain he experienced and how he had been there, still and silent. It was at these times when you knew the lesson you learned.

Your love was stronger than others, going through Hell and Back..

**AN:**** He's alive… I would never kill Shane; I just love him too much… This was sorta based on a true story, minus the crazy fans, being an international rockstar, and med student.. This is gunna be short, cause I can't type with this cast, but a BIG THANKS to Mussofan04, for reading and editing this story.. My friend's boyfriend, for almost killing himself, and my friend who kept me updated at all times.. Love you all..**

**AND PLEASE, A REVIEW FOR THE CRIMPLED ONE BEHIND THE COMPUTER SCREEN, WITH AN AGONIZING PINKIE **


	2. Life

As many of you who read Going Through Hell and Back when I wrote it as a freshman in high school knew it was about my friend. I just felt the need to get this out.

My friend at the time was a senior in high school, and was not a med student or anything else, her boyfriend was just a minor fling and I just snowballed the story.

She was starting her sophomore year in college this summer, as a business major. About two days before semester started, she was found dead in her dorm by a friend.

She was such a sweet and kind person and the best advice giver in the world. Knowing her since I was a baby and seeing her grow into such a beautiful person and a wonderful friend. There are so many things I wish I could have told her and so many more vacations to go on with her.

There are so many things that I have been taught throughout my life by this girl.

I didn't write this for pity, but I just want people to know that one stupid mistake can affect everyone, and that your 'friends' that hang with you for advantage, are just really not your friends.

I don't think that I will be writing anymore stories on Fanfiction. I've became really lazy person lately, and with SATs and ACTs, I won't find time.

RIP K

3


End file.
